Lets Start All Over Again
by PseudoL
Summary: Depois do mal entendido entre Fábio e Nuno, o primeiro resolve começar tudo de novo, tendo para isso mudar todos os seus questionáveis ideais.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Let's start all over again

Ranting: por agora PG mas pode aumentar

Fandom: Morangos com Açucar

Personagens: Nuno e Fábio

Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, pois caso me pertencessem era com certeza melhor escritas.

Os capitulos disto vão ser sempre bastante curtos por decisão própria.

Havia passado uma semana desde que Nuno se zangara com Fábio. Não fora nem de perto nem de longe uma discussão bonita, tinha mesmo acabado em violência, embora leve por parte de Fábio, algo que Nuno ainda não conseguiu perceber. Porque razão havia sido convidado para ver um filme a sós com Fábio se ele não estava interessado. Não tinha lógica aparente. Dera por si a passar o tempo olhando para o telemóvel à espera de algum sinal de Fábio, mas durante dias, nada, e também não tinha ele coragem de reagir primeiro. Pensava em mil e uma hipóteses, teorias e possibilidades que levaram à reacção de Fábio, mas nenhuma fazia muita lógica, talvez Nuno estivesse a agir bastante depressa não dando ao outro rapaz tempo para processar tudo, talvez Fábio ainda não tenha admitido para si mesmo que gostava de homens.

Era em momentos daqueles que gostaria de ter uma máquina do tempo, e repetir tudo calmamente, dando tempo ao tempo, mas o mal estava feito e teria de lidar com isso.

Tinha saudades das conversas idiotas de Fábio e toda a sua adoração incondicional pelo Tom Cruise, era notável a forma como os seus olhos brilhavam quando referiam sequer o seu nome, e Nuno não podia deixar de sentir mal por sentir "ciúmes" de alguém que não conhece.

Já eram incontáveis as vezes que pegara no telemóvel e começara a escrever:

"Eu sei que estás zangado comigo, mas por favor podemos falar?"

Acabando sempre por desistir da ideia, e apagando a mensagem com falta de coragem. Até que ele mesmo recebe uma mensagem.

"Precisamos de falar, pessoalmente de preferência, pedir desculpas por mensagem não é lá muito bom. Pode ser amanhã no Chiclet? Ass: Fábio"


	2. Chapter 2

O sangue de Nuno parecia ter congelado naquele momento, apesar da espera não sabia como reagir, tinha medo que alguma coisa fosse outra vez correr mal. Resolveu esperar um tempo, iria parecer desesperado caso o fizesse instantaneamente, mas também não podia parecer desinteressado e esperar tempo demais. Era um dilema, e Nuno mais que tudo sabia os problemas que mau timming poderiam trazer.

"Sem problema"

Fábio também ele estava confuso e aqueles dias sem a companhia de Nuno foram dolorosos, sentia-se culpado e idiota por ter agredido uma das poucas pessoas que não tinha uma horrível opinião sobre ele. Sentia-se confuso com a imensidão de ideias e sentimentos que o iam afectando, não se reconhecia em tal situação sentindo-se algo impotente sem saber o que fazer para remediar aquela situação. Andava abatido e certamente toda a gente à sua volta já devia ter reparado que algo de estranho se passava, especialmente Mariana que insistia permanente em fazer questões e suposições. Conseguia ouvir todos os sussurros entre os companheiros de casa, o pessoal da escola, todas as teorias que construíam por mais absurdas que fossem como a teoria que o seu pai era astronauta e então Fábio estava deprimido por nunca mais voltar a ver o pai, algo ilógico e digno de telenovela. A sua irritação aumentava ao ver que a quantidade de hormonas aos saltos na D. Sebastião aumentava drasticamente tornando-se comum ver pares aos beijos pelos cantos, sem ter em conta que poderiam existir outras pessoas que dispensassem o espectáculo.

Em casa não era melhor, olhar para as faces radiantes dos colegas apaixonados tornara-se doloroso, ao ponto de passar a maior parte do tempo fechado no quarto, pensando em formas de resolver as coisas. Não estaria certamente a pensar ficar naquele estado miserável para o resto da vida.

Dormir não era muito melhor, sentimentos de culpa invadiam o seu inconsciente, Nuno aparecia nos seus sonhos recorrentemente. O último fora sem dúvida algo mais estranho, imaginara-se num bar, solitário, bebendo e desabafando com barman e acabava

Acordava sobressaltado confuso, em completa negação recusando toda a ajuda possível e imaginária.

Sabia apenas que daria tudo para conseguir ter a coragem para lhe pedir desculpas e confessar a confusão sentimental que sentia, ter alguém que não o julgasse. Esperava que o seu telemóvel toca-se a qualquer momento, mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer, Nuno provavelmente nem o quereria ver pintado de ouro à sua frente, quanto mais falar com ele.

Estava na escola quando finalmente resolveu mandar uma mensagem a Nuno.

"Precisamos de falar, pessoalmente de preferência, pedir desculpas por mensagem não é lá muito bom. Pode ser amanhã no Chiclet? Ass: Fábio"

Passara o dia todo a pensar no que havia de dizer para não estragar tudo, ensaiava as suas palavras cuidadosamente tentando calcular a reacção que Nuno teria a cada expressão e não estragar tudo mais uma vez.

Aparecera no local meia hora mais cedo, encostado a uma parede e pensando alto, chamando por vezes a atenção das pessoas que passavam. Ocorriam-lhe possíveis finais para aquela conversa:

-Nuno nunca mais falaria com ele, pois Fábio era um idiota incapaz de dizer o que pensa;

- Acabaria tudo bem, e ficariam amigos e não se falava mais no assunto;

- Acabava de novo em violência idiota;

-Deixaria de ser idiota e dizia a Nuno que estava confuso relativamente a tudo, e que gostaria de ser seu amigo e talvez no futuro algo mais;


	3. Chapter 3

Ouvira uma voz a chama-lo, era Nuno que parecia finalmente chegado, apresentava o mesmo sorriso inocente nos lábios que tinha quando Fábio o havia convidado, esperando sempre o melhor das pessoas e um final feliz para a cena.

Resolveram trocar o local de conversa, afinal o Chiclet estava sempre cheio de colegas seus, e Fábio queria tudo menos dar nas vistas, e ir à Hamburgaria que costumava estar mais vazia e melhor ambientada. Fábio estava bastante nervoso, nenhum dos seus "ensaios" parecia ter servido de nada e dera consigo a tremer, olhava cuidadosamente para Nuno que parecia bastante calmo. Este olhava-o confuso, pois o outro ainda não proferira uma única palavra desde que se sentaram e pediram os seus cafés.

- Fábio, ainda não disseste nada? Que querias falar comigo já que pediste que viesse?

- Da ultima vez que nos vimos eu fiz uma coisa que não devia ter feito, fui de extremos e sei que não te devia ter batido – Nuno acenou positivamente com a cabeça – eu não estava á espera que fizesses aquilo e agi de cabeça quente.

-Destes sinais que … esquece.

- De quê? Eu nem sequer sabia que tu… gostava de homens. – Fábio estava totalmente confuso, como assim mandara sinais.

-Já deu para perceber, mas eu não te escondi nada – Fábio tentou interromper - Simplesmente não ando com um cartaz luminoso a dizer "OLHEM SOU HOMOSSEXUAL"

Nuno tinha razão, olhando para ele, era fácil dizer que não gostava de dar nas vistas ao contrário de outros como André, o primeiro e único nome que lhe viera á cabeça naquele momento. Ficara mais surpreendido ao descobrir a homossexualidade de Nuno que a Bissexualidade de André que encaixava perfeitamente no perfil da vulgarmente chamada "bicha comum" ou como Fábio apelidava várias vezes "andorinha".

-Mas no bar tu disseste que não gostava de bichas?

- E não gosto! Não tenho interesse nenhum em tipos meios parvos cheios de tiques e todos femininos, fim.

Continuaram a falar, e Fábio questionara o amigo em diversos pontos, a descoberta da sua homossexualidade, o coming out à família e os amigo, os quais Nuno esclarecera bastante calmo. Aquelas palavras pareciam flechas que se cravavam no coração de Fábio e deixavam marca, embora esta marca seja positiva fazendo com que Fábio finalmente percebesse que tinha sido um idiota para com André.

No entanto a conversa não acabou da melhor maneira, pois Fábio estava irritado por Nuno supor que teria algum tipo de sentimentos por ele, o que para o actor não era uma ideia bem recebida e muito menos aceite pelo próprio.

Nuno levava as mãos à cabeça, tinha sido longe de um encontro perfeito, mas como bom optimista que era pensou para si mesmo que poderia correr bastante pior. Sabia no fundo o que Fábio estava a sentir, ele mesmo sentira essa dúvida apesar de nunca ter sido de uma forma tão violente como acontecera com Fábio. Sentia que no fundo havia esperança, era visível a olho nu que ele sentia algo, e Nuno queria ajuda-lo a descobrir isso.


End file.
